Synthesis of atomically thin MoS2 layers and its derivatives with large-area uniformity is an essential step to exploit the advanced properties of MoS2 for their possible applications in electronic and optoelectronic devices.
Atomically thin two-dimensional (2D) transition-metal dichalcogenide (TMD) materials (MoS2, WS2, MoSe2, WSe2, NbS2, NbSe2, etc.) hold promise for next-generation electronics due to enticing optical and electronic properties. TMD materials exhibit a large variety of electronic behaviors such as metallic, semiconductivity and superconductivity.